custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakama (Pirates)
Once renowned as the greatest Mask-Maker of Metru Nui (though his former mentor would say otherwise), '''Vakama' was thrust into the life of a Toa Metru of Fire and charged with a destiny to fulfill. Unfortunately, his duty was hindered by one crucial thing: his inability to believe in himself. Unconfident in his ability to lead his team, bumps on the road turned into great mountains to climb. Soon, the pressure reached its peak with the coming of the Great Flood, further spiraling the Toa of Fire into a pit deeper than the one he had dug for himself before. Now with a new world to face and a job to continue, Vakama reinvents himself, becoming the Toa-hero turned dread Toa-pirate dubbed the "Maskbreaker". He's become kind of a jerk. Biography Matoran Vakama was the apprentice of renowned Kanohi Mask-Maker Nuhrii. Soon, Vakama surpassed his mentor and gained a reputation as one of Ta-Metru's and Metru-Nui's greatest mask-makers, much to his former mentor's envy. Vakama's reputation would eventually balloon to being the world's most skilled Mask-Maker, second only to Artakha himself. During the Matoran Civil War, Vakama stayed out of the fighting, remaining in his craft. Though, he provided spare Kanohi for soldiers on both sides. Most notably, he repaired Nuju's mask while also installing a telescopic lens at the Scholar's request. Years later after the war, Turaga Dume assigned Vakama the task of forging the Kanohi Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time. In spite of the near-impossibility of the assignment, Vakama accepted the challenge and worked on its creation in his spare time. While searching for the correct Kanoka disks to create the mask for the Turaga, Toa Lhikan came to Vakama. The Toa of Fire gave him a Toa Stone without explanation and in haste right before the Dark Hunters Nhidiki and Krekka arrived to capture him. Vakama was spirited away to safety in time and escaped the Dark Hunters, who took Lhikan into their custody. Believing that he distracted the Toa too much in the struggle, Vakama blamed himself for the incident. Later, Vakama went to the Great Temple with the Toa Stone and encountered five other Matoran. Their names were Nokama , Matau, Onewa, Nuju (whom he didn't recognize), and Whenua. After introductions and inane bickering, the six Matoran inserted their Toa Stones into the Temple's Suva, which transformed them into Toa. Toa Metru Hunt for the Great Disks Almost immediately after becoming a Toa, Vakama experienced a vision in which he saw Metru Nui in ruins. In a series of flashes, the Toa glimpsed the Morbuzahk plant that had been plaguing Metru Nui recently and its defeat at the hands of the legendary Great Disks. Interpreting this as meaning that the plantlife would be the cause of the destruction, Vakama told the others of his vision and their mission of finding the Great Disks. However, the other Toa were skeptical of the authenticity of the claim, influenced by Turaga Dume's recent public announcements of the Morbuzahk's threat being pushed back. Nokama was the only one who supported Vakama's plea and helped him convince the others to search for the Great Disks in their respective Metru. Deciphering clues from carvings on the Great Temple walls, the Toa split up to begin their search. Following the Great Disk of Fire's clue of "Embrace the root of Fire in Ta-Metru", Vakama decided to search deep within the foundries of Ta-Metru. He overheard several Ta-Matoran speaking about Nuhrii and his discovery of an odd Kanoka Disk that he believed would allow him to craft the ultimate Kanohi. But the Toa's former mentor had tossed the object into the Protodermis Reclaimation Center after failing to reshape it. Heading for the Center, the Toa of Fire encountered vines sabotaging various machinery. Vakama's efforts in thwarting these resulted in him ending up in the Protodermis Reclaimation Center, where he managed to find the Great Disk of Fire before being strung and tied up by various Morbuzahk vines with his objective in hand. Using his power over Fire, Vakama managed to free himself by burning the vines. The pain inflicted on the Morbuzahk caused an earthquake in Ta-Metru. Realizing that the Morbuzahk was rooted under Ta-Metru itself, Vakama raced back to the Great Temple to rejoin the other Toa, who had also retrieved their respective Great Disks. While they were still skeptical at the danger presented by the Morbuzahk, Vakama managed to persuade his teammates to journey into the Great Furnace to defeat the plant. In Ta-Metru, the Toa battled the Morbuzahk's king root, which was feeding off of the Great Furnace's energies. After a grueling fight, the Toa managed to use the combined energies of the Great Disks to sever the king root from its branches and destroy the plant once and for all by burning it with the Furnace's intense flames. Exhausted but filled with pride by their achievement, the Toa rejoiced and Matau proclaimed themselves to be "Toa Metru," which the others took a liking to. Search For Lhikan Hot off their first victory, the Toa Metru made their way to the Coliseum, hoping to be officially recognized by Turaga Dume as the City of Legends’ new guardians. Dume recognized Vakama, and his humored reaction left a bad and suspicious taste in Vakama’s mouth. Dismissive of their hardship in their retrieval of the Great Disks, Dume ordered that the Toa Metru prove themselves with a quick run through an obstacle course. The Toa’s brief moment of brotherhood quickly fell apart as they, with a minor exception on Nokama’s part, turned against Vakama and his visions. Much to the Toa Metru’s horror, their battle with the Morbuzahk had exponentially drained them of Elemental Energy, meaning they wouldn’t be to access their Elemental Powers. The team opted instead to rely on their physical prowess and Kanohi. Unfortunately, their exhaustion and lack of knowledge on using their masks caused them to fail the course miserably. Dume declared them impostors and ordered Vahki to apprehend them. Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were captured while Vakama, Matau and Nokama managed to flee via a Chute Station. Vakama, Matau and Nokama wound up in Ko-Metru, where they hid out for a moment to recover. Studying the Great Disks, Vakama discovered that he could fuse them into a single Disk, and began theorizing if he could craft the Vahi with them. It was also here that Vakama, remembering Nuju’s theories on stars and Toa spirits, noticed a bright star in the sky. This convinced Vakama that Lhikan is still alive, and formed a new objective of finding his predecessor. The three Toa hitched a ride on a Vahki Transport and began their new quest. On board the Transport, Vakama came across its cargo: strange empty spheres. Touching them incited yet another vision, terrifying Vakama when it showed him a comatose Matoran within one of them. The Toa of Fire attempted to ease himself by continuing to craft the Vahi, an action that is pointed out to him as pointless considering his current status as a Toa and a wanted fugitive. Vakama wasn't eased. The trio decided to exit their ride in Po-Metru, whereupon they were beset by Nidhiki and Krekka. However, their fight was interrupted by a stampede of Kikanalo. The Dark Hunters fled while the Toa ended up being pursued. Fortunately, it was this moment where Nokama's Kanohi activated and she was able to communicate with the Kikanalo alpha and stop the stampede. The alpha told the Toa about how Nidhiki and Krekka were seen some time ago taking a "tall Matoran" to the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Vakama quickly deduced that the "tall Matoran" was the captured Lhikan, and the Kikanalo allowed the Toa to ride them to the Canyon. The group later found an entrance to the Archives tunnels, theorizing correctly that a secret prison had been created within. After dealing with the Vahki guarding the entrance, Vakama and the others enter the tunnel, which the Kikanalo block with a cave-in to prevent more Vahki from pursuing them. The three eventually cross paths with Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua, who were accompanied by a Turaga. The Turaga revealed himself to be a transformed Lhikan, whose appearance distressed Vakama. The Toa of Fire was more distressed to discover that while he had led the Toa Metru on a search for the now-Turaga Lhikan, they failed to realize that the Matoran of Metru Nui, whom Lhikan described as the City's "heart" were in danger. In his malaise, Vakama stumbled upon another sphere, accidentally opening it up to reveal a comatose Turaga Dume. Lhikan explained that he had been secretly investigating the Turaga's recently abnormal behavior, and sees the comatose body as proof that the Dume who had been leading Metru Nui for quite some time had been an impostor, including the time he commissioned Vakama for the Vahi. Found and pursued by more Vahki, the Toa Metru and Lhikan later escaped from the Tunnels using a Vahki Transport. Escape from Metru Nui When they reached the surface, the Toa and Lhikan found themselves too late: all the Matoran of Metru Nui had been put into Spheres and the impostor Dume revealed himself to be the Makuta of Metru Nui, having plotted to wipe out the Matoran's memory so he can take Mata Nui's place as the Great Spirit. As the Makuta cast Metru Nui into darkness and the Twin Suns eclipsed, the Toa Metru worked fast to at least save a few of the Matoran as they raced to escape the city in their Vahki Transport. Their initial plan to hide out in the Great Temple was undone by more Vahki and they were forced to reroute their escape towards the Great Barrier. On the way, Vakama finished the Vahi and realized that the impostor Dume had intended to use the mask to speed up the memory-wiping process. The team was quickly intercepted by the Makuta, having transformed into a winged form by absorbing Nidhiki, Krekka, and his Nivawk. In a bid to buy themselves time, Vakama attempted to confront the Makuta himself with the Vahi, but the Makuta managed to capsize the Vahki Transport regardless. Vakama challenged the Makuta, attempting to use the Vahi's power on him. However, the power affected him as well, causing him to almost be attacked by the Makuta's Shadow Hand. Suddenly, Turaga Lhikan appeared and took the full brunt of the Hand. As a result, the Vahi was blasted away and Lhikan was fatally wounded. The Great Flood At that moment however, a large-scale Earthquake struck the universe. Just as the other Toa Metru were nearing the Great Barrier, the structure cracked, and large amounts of water came rushing in. The waters flooded the majority of the world and washed away most if not all of the Matoran Spheres, scattering them everywhere. Vakama was forced to leave Lhikan's body (but took his mask) to join the other Toa Metru in getting to safety. To be added The Regathering Vakama infiltrated Nektann's stronghold, where he retrieved his confiscated equipment and the Lhikan. During this, he also took documents of his teammates' locations and other information. Vakama then went to a volcanic island where the Skakdi Kingdom had taken control over a Ta-Matoran town that was situated within the inactive volcano. There, he found Nuju and Nokama, imprisoned in cages that hung over the lake of lava that the town surrounded. After retrieving their respective Toa Tools and Nuju's mask, Vakama freed the two. However, a Skakdi guard came across the rescue and went to sound a nearby alarm. On cue, the reunited Toa fled. The trio managed to barely escape the volcano, only to be confronted by a large contigent of guards outside. Vakama and Nuju worked to hold off the majority of the group while Nokama brought the Lhikan to shore. However, the Toa of Water was confronted by three Skakdi, and the resulting attack from Nokama led to Nuju's accidental maiming by loss of his right eye. With Nuju down, Vakama was forced to expend all of his Elemental Energy to create a wall of fire that cut them off from the guards. The Toa Metru managed to escape just as the flames had been taken care of. Some time later, Vakama repaired Nuju's mask, sealing the normal eyehole shut when informed that Nuju may never use his injured eye again. Vakama presented Nokama with dossiers concerning them, during which he discovered that Matau had escaped during the incident that separated them. Vakama was furious and berated Nokama when she tried to defend the Toa of Air, much to her silent shock. The two later arrived at Bone Isles, where Onewa was being held. Navigating through the seemingly abandoned prison, the two found themselves in a corridor full of freed prisoners going about their business. The mere sight of the two Toa set the prisoners off, leading to them attempting to restrain them. In the middle of the brawl, everyone was stopped by the sudden appearance of a half-awake Onewa. Upon seeing the two, Onewa called for everyone to calm down. Afterwards, Vakama showed Onewa the newly upgraded Lhikan. Onewa told Vakama and Nokama about how the prisoners were eager to help them as a crew and an army out of a desire for redemption for their past crimes. When asked about the reason behind this change of minds, Onewa was cryptically avoiding of giving an actual answer, much to Vakama and Nokama's worry. As Onewa went to get things from within the prison, Nokama pressed Vakama on his earlier explanation for his change in personality. However, Vakama refused to give a direct answer. To be added Abilities and traits As a former Mask-maker, Vakama has vast knowledge of various Kanohi Masks. Vakama was plagued by visions of the future, sometimes they occur when the situation is inappropriate. As a Toa of Fire, Vakama can create, control, and absorb heat and flame. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Vakama used a firestaff as a tool to forge masks. As a Toa, Vakama used a Disk Launcher, which he can use to fire Kanoka Disks. He barely uses this tool anymore in favor of a cutlass and Cordak pistols. His hook hand is also useful for grabbing enemies and latching onto objects, like ropes to slide on. Vakama wears the Great Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment, which allowed him to become invisible, but still cast a shadow. Relationships Toa Metru To be written Nokama To be written Matau To be written Onewa To be written Whenua To be written Nuju To be written Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' *''Pirates: Thieves and Murderers'' Trivia *This version of Vakama is referred to as "Pirate Vakama" across the wiki. *The Toa Metru each have a characteristic of stereotypical pirates. In Vakama's case, he wears a hook for a hand. Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa Metru Category:Pirates Universe